


Mexico

by wendymr



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cause and Effect, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So when were you gonna tell me about DC?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico

“So when were you gonna tell me about DC?” Colby slams his locker door shut and bends to tie his sneaker lace.

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t have told you with the others like that,” David says, and at least he has the decency to look apologetic.

“No, you shouldn’t.” He switches feet, tying the other lace.

“I...” David sighs and shakes his head. “I knew you were gonna react badly if I told you alone.”

“Oh, you think?” Colby stares at him, disbelieving. “And why might that be? Think it might have something to do with you sharing my bed for the last year?”

David looks away. He’s always been the one who’s most uncomfortable about the idea of anyone knowing about the two of them. He’s hated Nikki’s teasing, and it took a lot of persuasion for him to agree to the ‘date’, even though Colby assured him no-one would think it was anything other than a joke.

In retrospect, he should have seen this coming. Not so much that David would choose his career over a relationship – the guy’s ambitious and he deserves his chance – but that what the two of them have matters so little to him that Colby doesn’t merit the courtesy of hearing the news in private.

Finally, David says, “You said we were cool.”

And David thinks he meant it? But it’s not worth it. 

He grabs his jacket from where he threw it on the bench. “Whatever.”

He’s gone, the door slammed behind him, two seconds later.

 

***

He’s well on the way to being drunk when a key turns in his apartment door.

“You can leave that behind on your way out,” he calls to David, not bothering to get up. 

“Fuck that,” David tells him, storming into the living-room and glaring down at Colby. “Where do you get off, walking out on me?”

“Didn’t look like there was anything more to say,” he says, giving David a dirty look before draining his fourth Coors.

“Not the first time you’ve been wrong, Granger.” David throws his jacket down on the lounger, then wrenches at his tie. “You’re right. I should’ve told you alone. It was a stupid thing to do.”

“Stupid? I dunno. Sure as hell told me where I stand.” And any second now he’s gonna give David ten seconds to get out of his apartment.

“Actually, it doesn’t.” David drops to his haunches, but still keeps a good six feet between himself and Colby. “All it says is I was afraid.”

“You? Don’t make me laugh.” 

But David’s not laughing. “I should’ve told you I was thinking about applying. I didn’t, because I was afraid. I didn’t know how you’d react. If you’d asked me not to go...”

“As if,” Colby snaps. There’s no way he’d have tried to hold David back, and David should know that. “And I know. You’d have applied anyway even if I’d asked you not to.”

“I wouldn’t have.” 

That’s not what he expected to hear. Colby stares at David, but sees nothing but sincerity in his eyes. “Should’ve told me,” he says gruffly.

David nods. “Mexico,” he says, simply and quietly.

“Huh?” 

“Mexico,” David repeats, and there’s a plea in his eyes.

“That’s our distress-”

“I’m in distress.” David’s expression is utterly open and honest. “I thought I could handle this. I was gonna ask you if we could try a long-distance relationship for the two years I’ll have to be in DC. But now...” He shakes his head. “I hurt you. And I found out I don’t want a long-distance relationship.”

“What, then?” He stares at David, his anger fading. “You’re not gonna turn it down? You better fucking not!”

“There’s a vacancy on the team I’ll be leading. I can pick my own agent, if I want. Don’t suppose you’d be interested in moving to DC?”

“What, give up year-round sun and surfing to freeze my balls off in snow four months of the year?” But he’s touched. More than touched. “Why?” he continues quickly before David can speak again. “Got used to me warming your bed?”

“Got used to _you_.” David moves closer. “Colby. I want you to come with me. Please.”

“As your subordinate.” Which means it’ll be like it is here. Their relationship will be conducted behind closed doors while at work they’re no more than colleagues. Except it’d be harder, because David would be his boss.

David exhales. “No. As my lover.” Colby’s jaw slackens. “No more pretending,” David continues. “And okay, maybe that means you can’t be on my team, but there’s still a job for you in DC. I checked.”

Colby has to wait until his breathing normalises before he speaks. Then, finally, he says, “So, do I get to tell Nikki you really are my boyfriend?”


End file.
